The Avenger
by Hatfoo
Summary: Loki has been captured and taken back to Asgard. Just what is he thinking as he sits in captivity? Read to find out. Takes place after the end of The Avengers. Rated T for detailed mentions of death.


**Author's Note: **I don't own any characters in this story. This is what I think goes on in Loki's mind. Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Loki knew he would be back. He wasn't finished.

As he sat in the cell, chained and under close watch, he silently cursed his brother and the team of "Earth's Mightiest Heroes." They were misguided. Horrible representations of hard-life-turned-heroes. Humans praised them now, making them household names. His name would be spoken as well, but would roll off of a scornful tongue. Yes, the humans were misguided as well.

The God of Mischief stared at the floor, deep in thought. Would humans see him differently, if they knew? Perhaps if they had learned of his pitiful excuse of a childhood, they would sympathize. Always in the shadow of his older brother. 'Oh, he's just misunderstood,' they would say. 'I feel bad for him.' Sympathy. Never once in his life had he gotten it. As Thor basked in the light of greatness and recognition, Loki stood off in the corner. Watching from to keep him out of trouble. It was often infuriating, though, and he snapped.

He truly believed it was their fault. His "family" was at fault. Those imbecilic "superheroes," who looked at him in disgust. They weren't any better than himself. Loki knew they had all done things that they weren't proud of. He could tell by the way they spoke, the way they carried themselves. Yet they acted as though they were above him. That was why he enjoyed tampering with their sense of security, seeing them glance at him out of the corner of their eye, waiting for him to attack out of nowhere. And he would have, had he gotten the proper chance.

Loki had especially enjoyed taking the life of Agent Coulson. The bumble-headed excuse for an operative agent hadn't stood a chance. Thor's reaction was an added bonus. He smiled, remembering the sensation of thrusting the blade through Coulson's body. It was the little things, he supposed.

He decided he didn't want sympathy. No, it was far to close to pity. He hated pity. His pathetic "brother" pitied him, and that's why Loki loathed him so. Thor considered himself above Loki. He always had.

Perhaps that was why Loki longed to rule. To show that he was the one above all creatures. Barton had been the one to clamp that dreaded muzzle over the god's smirk. The poor fool thought of it as his vengeance. Little did he know, Loki would be the one to have his vengeance. He refused to stop until all humans bowed before him. They thought he would be contained here in Asgard. But they were wrong. So very wrong. He had decided long ago that the human race would be his first conquest. Then he would move on. He would enjoy his rise to domination. The Avengers would try and stop him again. This time, however, he would kill them. Each and every one of them. It was the only way. Of course, even if it wasn't the only solution, Loki would do it anyway.

He laughed at the thought, the sound echoing through the dark and empty cell.

And then suddenly, he was angry. He struggled and pulled against the chains, but to no avail. They were most likely enchanted with the power of love, or some rubbish like that. Loki clenched his fists, seething. They were so arrogant. Stark with his sarcasm and ridiculously expensive inventions. The famous Captain Rogers, patriotic as ever. Banner, who was worthless compared to his "other side." The two spies, with tragic pasts that intertwined, so much so that the sexual tension was revolting. And Thor. A band of misfits if there ever was one. Their arrogance would be their downfall. One of them would slip up in someway, and their team would crumble. When they were vulnerable, he would strike.

Loki found himself planning their demise, one by one.

First will be Barton and Romanoff. Barton will be easy, and when the little princess finds him, just barely dead, she will fall apart. Loki will strike then, using her worst fears against her. Child's play.

Then, he will go after Stark. Kill his partner first, the Potts woman. Yes, this time around, Loki will kill. Stark will be crushed. When he finds out who is responsible for the crime, he will be infuriated. Blinded by rage. He won't have time to think, and Loki will kill him as well.

Banner will be next. His death will be slightly more difficult to achieve. His alter ego could be hard to deal with if not handled the right way. If he would need to cut the man's heart out, he would do it. And maybe he will.

The all-American soldier boy will perish after Banner. His patriotism and spirit made Loki sick. It was disgusting, how blindly he followed such a lost country. He will toy with the captain, until he can get that shield away from him and keep it away. Rogers will resort to hand-to-hand combat, which will give Loki the upper hand. America will lose its first Avenger.

Thor. Thor will be last. He will try to coax Loki, like he does every time they meet. He will continue to pity him, as usual, and that will be his mistake. Thor will find it hard to attack Loki, as it will be going against his moral code. After he has destroyed Thor, when the God of Thunder is finally defeated, Loki will kill him. His death will not be quick.

He blinked, bringing himself back to reality. As it turned out, he didn't mind the silent prison. It gave him time to plot.

Loki came to the conclusion that The Avengers were the reason he would be returning to Earth. When they were gone, he would be free to rule the humans. But he decided that his revenge would take priority. Then he would rule.

And it was ironic, after all.

This time he would be the avenger.


End file.
